<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motherfucking Done by chantalis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205039">Motherfucking Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis'>chantalis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connor Rhodes x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Jealousy, Pissing Contest, Pregnancy, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your husband Connor just started working at Gaffney medical centre alongside your old friend Will Halstead. Who both hate each other and are constantly dragging you into their arguments... Yay...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor Rhodes/Reader, Connor Rhodes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Connor Rhodes x Reader [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motherfucking Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Connor returned to the U.S. as fast as you could. Connor more anxious than you, but then again, he had reason to. Two weeks ago you and your husband were at a party thrown by one of his patients at his penthouse. His massive, over the top, Fast and Furious 7 penthouse. It was three stories with a balcony with a pool. You and Connor always felt out of place at these parties, not even Connor had grown up around such extravagant wealth. But you made do, it was part of doctor-patient culture apparently, so you went. You hadn’t been feeling all that well, nauseous and with a skull-splitting headache. Connor had gotten another email from his sister, so you didn’t want to stress him out more than he already was. You and Connor had mostly stuck to the shade of the indoors, but eventually, you both had to go outside. Connor went to socialize with the host while you went to the third floor to the balcony that hung over the pool. There was a bar there, but you weren’t interested in alcohol. You didn’t think you could stomach it, but you hadn’t been able to stomach anything lately. You’d just sat at a table with a large umbrella and ordered a water.</p><p>You’d started feeling dizzy, the heat was suddenly beyond unbearable. You started panting and you knew that stressed out or not, you needed to tell Connor what was going on and leave. Something was very, very wrong. You turned in your seat, waving trying to get his attention. You leaned against the railing while still sitting down and he didn’t notice again. So and flimsy, shaking legs you stood up, clutching the railing. Sweat was pouring down your face and neck, it became so much more difficult to breathe, you were about to try yelling his name over the blaring music when, in a matter of seconds, you felt like you were going to faint, your entire body went limp, and you fell unconscious.</p><p>When you woke up you were, not only in a hospital, but the one you worked at. Connor, who was clutching your hand and praying in Hebrew noticed you stirring. “Y/N, sweetheart? Oh thank heavens, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Groggy. What happened?”</p><p>“You fell off of the balcony at the top on the penthouse, three stories into the pool. Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”</p><p>“It wasn’t bad when we left for the party, for most of the time we were there even. It was just at the end, I tried to wave at you, but looking back on it I probably should have just gotten one of the waiters to get you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. Please don’t be. The, uh, the doctors found out what was wrong though.”</p><p>“Really? What? Oh please tell me it’s not cancer, you know I’ve got a family history of that.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have cancer. You, uh... You’re pregnant.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant? Like with a baby?”</p><p>“Yeah, heat just doesn’t agree with some women and pregnancy though, so we need to move.”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>“Yeah, you are... We’re going to be parents.”</p><p>“We’re going to be parents.” The dam finally broke and happy tears flooded your face. Connor joined you seconds after, but his tears were a combination of joy and relief, after all, he did watch you fall three stories into a pool.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You and Will had gone to med school in New York together. You’d been fair acquaintances, but he was a bit too cocky and you were a bit too serious. You both decided to have two specialties, the one you shared was emergency department medicine. You became Facebook friends, but that was about it. Truthfully, you didn’t think you’d see him in person again unless there was a reunion. So you were a bit surprised when you ran into him on your way to your OB appointment. “Y/N? It’s been a while, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing great. Really, really great, actually. I didn’t know that you came back to Chicago, though. When we were in school you always said you’d never come back.”</p><p>“Things changed. Congrats, by the way,” Will gestured to your obviously pregnant belly, “how far along are you? How are the symptoms?”</p><p>“Five months. Uh, the symptoms have been really bad. And I’m just on my way to an appointment though so I should get going. But maybe we could get dinner sometime, I’d love for my husband to meet you so that he’ll finally believe all the crazy med school stories I have thanks to you. He works here too, actually.” You weren’t kidding, pregnancy had taken a huge toll on you. You had wretched morning sickness, high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, and a pregnancy-related iron deficiency. It was a quick walk from the entrance to the elevator to the OB ward, so you thought you’d be fine, but you were starting to feel weak and Will noticed. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“I need to sit down.” Will whipped around and grabbed a wheelchair for you, helping you to get in. “What’s wrong do I need to call your doctor or husband?”</p><p>“Honestly, I already feel better, but would you mind taking me to OB or getting someone else who can? This has just been a difficult pregnancy overall, so feeling faint really isn’t unusual for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take you, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’m just gonna text Connor and let him know, he was going to try to meet me there if he can get away from work for a minute.”</p><p>“You don’t happen to mean Connor Rhodes, do you?”</p><p>“I do, why?”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You found out why when Connor burst through the doors just after you and Will had entered. He kissed you on your forehead and gave you a once over. “Y/N, are you okay?”</p><p>“Connor, I’m okay. I just started feeling weak so Will got me a wheelchair. I think that I was just on my feet too long, well too long while pregnant. I really hate that I can’t do what I used to be able to...”</p><p>“I know, but you should have just gotten help at the door, here let’s go talk to Dr. Hajjar. Thanks, Halstead, I’ve got it from here.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Will!”</p><p>“You heard me, Rhodes, why didn’t you meet her at the car or entrance? You can’t really think you’re too important to help your pregnant wife.”</p><p>“Will that’s not-”</p><p>“That’s enough Halstead, you should get back to the ED, where your obnoxious presence is actually required.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s more than enough jabs from both of you. Will, thank you for helping me get here after I tried to get here myself when I probably shouldn’t have, Connor, I’m sorry for being so stubborn and I’m glad you had time today to come to another of my appointments which are happening more and more frequently.”</p><p>Will and Connor begrudgingly nodded at each other. “Thanks for getting her here safe Halstead.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You decided to hold off on dinner together after seeing how little they got along. Having only realized at that first meeting that the ‘doctor douche’ your husband ranted about so much was your friend from med school. So instead you did what you could to keep the peace whenever you were in the hospital, which was frequent, but their pissing contest was grating on your nerves. It all came to a head the day you went into labour two weeks early. Connor was finishing up a surgery with Dr. Downey so Will was the one in the ED when you were rolled in. “Get Connor, Will.”</p><p>“Are you sure Y/N?”</p><p>“YES, I’M SURE!”</p><p>Connor came running into treatment four minutes later and gently kissed you all over your face. “I’m here, Y/N. I love you so much.” Will, who had been holding your hand while you waited for Connor, scoffed.</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WILLIAM?! I AM SO OVER THIS SHITTING CONTEST YOU HAVE WITH CONNOR. YOU ARE BOTH GROWN-ASS MEN GET OVER YOURSELVES. YOU ARE BOTH GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER AND HUG RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I AM MOTHERFUCKING DONE!”</p><p>“Y/N-”</p><p>“WILLIAM SEAMUS HALSTEAD I KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO INCUR THE WRATH OF A PREGNANT WOMAN!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Will.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Connor.”</p><p>“Y/N Y/L/N you are officially my favourite person in the world, I was just about to ring their necks!”</p><p>“No problem Maggie.” You gave a weak smile as another contraction hit and Dr. Hajjar looked under the blanket before nodding. “Alright, Y/N, it’s time to push. If you’re not her husband or part of the delivery team; get out.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Five days later you were still in the hospital, because of all the complications you’d had during pregnancy. Dr. Hajjar wanted to make sure your blood pressure wasn’t a high average before she discharged you. So when Natalie went into labour, you could hear her screams from down the hall. You’d also been where Will briefly went to hide with his tail in between his legs after Helen, Natalie’s mother in law, dressed him down. When you heard her screaming for Will, where he was, you gave Connor one look before he sighed and called Will.</p><p>Connor briefly appeared at his father’s ‘I-want-control-as-much-of-my-son’s-life-as-possible-so-I-donated-money-in-my-wife’s-name-for-mental-health-when-it’s-most-likely-that-I-murdered-her’ ceremony. He only went for the speech, and when it was over he approached his sister. “Connor, it’s nice to finally see you. You’ve been back in Chicago how long?”</p><p>“Almost four months. I, uh, want you to meet my wife and daughter.”</p><p>“You- what? Who? How?”</p><p>“Well I personally have absolutely no idea how I got lucky enough to have a baby with my wife Y/N, much less have her love me as much as I love her, but I’ve decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.”</p><p>“How old is your daughter?”</p><p>“Five days today.”</p><p>“Oh my God... When can I-”</p><p>“Now. You can meet them now.”</p><p>“I’ll get dad-”</p><p>“Claire don’t. Please. He’s the reason I left Chicago, you’re the reason I came back. I just don’t want the happiness I feel to end just yet.”</p><p>“Okay.” She hooked her arm around his as he led her out to the hall. “Did you really come back for me?”</p><p>“Well Y/N couldn’t stand the heat while pregnant, but you’re the reason we came back here and not to Seattle.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were cradling your bundle of jor and poop, Aviva Nadya Rhodes, in the lounge chair when Connor and Claire came in. “Hi, you must be Claire, I’m Y/N.”</p><p>“Hi, it’s nice to meet you too. Is it okay if I hold- Aviva?”</p><p>“Sure, here just sit down on the loveseat and I’ll pass her to you.”</p><p>“Oh, she’s so tiny. And she looks just like you Y/N. Doesn’t look like she got anything from Connor. You sure are a lucky girl, huh?” Claire had Aviva’s head in the crook of her elbow and was giving the infant an unbridled, beaming smile.</p><p>”Hey! Stop trying to turn my daughter against me.”</p><p>“Connor don’t worry, you’re going to be an amazing dad and she is going to love you so, so much. I can feel it.”</p><p>“Y/N’s right, Connor. You’re going to do great, plus I’m only joking, I promise. Aren’t I, my sweet, sweet girl?”</p><p>“She loves my daughter more than she loves me.”</p><p>“I’d normally say no and try to reassure you, but she does,”</p><p>“And that’s not a bad thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. I love you, Connor.”</p><p>“I love you too Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>